Overleg:Voormalige Grote Vijf
Niks bijzonders hoor, maar wrm sta ik de hele tijd achter/onderaan :s. Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 16:15 (UTC) :Zaag, zaag... :D Of misschien omdat het alfabet eindigt op A? :p 18 jun 2007 18:32 (UTC) ::Ja, dat dacht ik ook al :S. Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 19:19 (UTC) :::Kijk, als we het nou deden naar het aantal bewerkingen.. Alexandru eq. 19 jun 2007 20:21 (UTC) ::::WIKIDIVA!! Je wijst op het aantal bewerkingen!! Je valt door de mand! :P --OuWTB sep 4, 2009 15:26 (UTC) geslachten What you willen mij to invullen het? Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 19:26 (UTC) :Humhum... 18 jun 2007 19:45 (UTC) ::humwatte? Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 19:49 (UTC) :::Graag in het Libertaans ja! 18 jun 2007 19:50 (UTC) ::::oh, ok daar komt ie dan: Ce moet eu invullen? :p Alexandru eq. 18 jun 2007 19:52 (UTC) verlopen? Er is niet meer veel van die grootsheid overgebleven! :P --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 09:50 (UTC) :Om niet te zeggen niks :O Greenday2 19 apr 2009 10:47 (UTC) ::Komen we dan nu pas daarachter -.~- 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:49 (UTC) :::Nee.. Maar ik ben de-enig(st)e die zo slim is om dit op te merken / --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:51 (UTC) :::: Nieuw drankie :D Zal ik hem in me winkel verkopen? 15px Tahrim Veltman 19 apr 2009 10:52 (UTC) :::::Waarschuwing: niet zo schelden! --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 10:54 (UTC) De Grote Vijf vernieuwen? Van de oorspronkelijke Grote Vijf blijft niet veel meer over hé... 3 van de "afstammelingen" zijn niet meer actief... Greenday2 6 mei 2009 18:36 (UTC) :De vijf geslachten zijn de grote vijf en dat waren de koningen van vroeger ;) --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 18:45 (UTC) ::Inderdaad. Zoek gerust een nieuwe naam voor de huidige "groten" (voor zover ze niet vertrokken zijn) 6 mei 2009 18:47 (UTC) :::Nja... Ik vind de vijf geslachten te veel vermeld op alle pagina's om te veranderen. Greenday, ik stel voor dat je iets nieuw verzint. --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 18:50 (UTC) ::::Ik denk dat het idd het beste is om iets nieuws te bedenken 6 mei 2009 18:53 (UTC) :En vanwaar die onweerstaanbare drang om minstens 10 straten, 1 stad en 5 bossen naar die grote vijf te vernoemen? :P Greenday2 6 mei 2009 18:58 (UTC) ::Zij (=wij) hebben de site tenslotte opgericht, tot bloei gebracht en daarna weer vernield :D 6 mei 2009 18:59 (UTC) :::Waarom zou dat niet mogen, jij hebt ook een straat naar jouw vernoemt :p 6 mei 2009 19:08 (UTC) ::::Ikke niet :'( --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 19:09 (UTC) :::::ééntje ja :P Greenday2 6 mei 2009 19:14 (UTC) Maar goed heeft iemand een idee? en wie zou daar in moeten ? 6 mei 2009 19:18 (UTC) :Hehe :) Cléo? --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 19:45 (UTC) :: lol :p 6 mei 2009 19:48 (UTC) (waarom zit niemand op irc :( ) ::: Omdat ik de wedstrijd ga kijken :D --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 19:50 (UTC) Verwijderen? Heeft niemand er iets op tegen dat ik deze en alle pagina's daaromtrent verwijder? Greenday2 8 jun 2009 18:23 (UTC) :Ja. De benaming bestaat nog steeds, en is van historisch belang. Wat opfrissen lijkt me wel een goed idee. 8 jun 2009 18:27 (UTC) ::Nee geen bezwaar 9 jun 2009 14:14 (UTC) Ik heb bezwaar. Een stukje geschiedenis is het, dunkt me. Er zal wel weer een nieuwe Grote Vijf (of Twee, of Drie, of Tien) komen. Daarin hoop ik, Dr. Magnus, ook te staan! Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 15:10 (UTC) voorbij dus nu is libertas officieel dood? Dr. Magnus jan 28, 2010 17:34 (UTC) :Dat dacht je maar man... --Lars Washington jan 28, 2010 18:25 (UTC) Dat is wel de indruk die ik krijg als ik naar Bucu luister. De Tweede Burgeroorlog luidde het einde in van een tijdperk, die indruk krijg ik. Dr. Magnus jan 28, 2010 18:27 (UTC) Oud Dat ik nu 18 ben wil niet zeggen dat ik ook meteen oud ben hoor XD jan 28, 2010 18:32 (UTC) :Oud in de zin van weg... --Bucurestean jan 28, 2010 18:39 (UTC) ::Ik begrijp... hoewel, ik ben er weer hoor :P jan 28, 2010 18:43 (UTC) :::Voormalige Grote Vijf, dat zou beter zijn XD jan 28, 2010 18:43 (UTC) ::::Omdat jij het bent xP. Wat vind je van mijn plaatje op Voormalige Grote Vijf? --Bucurestean jan 28, 2010 18:45 (UTC) :::::2x LOL XD jan 28, 2010 18:51 (UTC)